capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles
Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, known in Japan as Biohazard: Umbrella Chronicles (バイオハザード アンブレラ・クロニクルズ, Baiohazādo Anburera Kuronikuruzu?), is an on-rails shooting game and the fifteenth game in Capcom's Resident Evil series. The game was released on November 13, 2007 in North America, November 15 in Japan, and on November 30 in Europe, except for Germany, where the game is not available due to the lack of a USK rating. Characters * Rebecca Chambers * Billy Coen * Chris Redfield * Jill Valentine * Carlos Oliveira * Albert Wesker * Ada Wong * HUNK * Richard Aiken Enemies * Nemesis * Plant 42 * Yawn * Mr. X * Proto-Tyrant * Queen Leech * Stinger * Gravedigger * Zombie * Lisa Trevor * Ivan - is a modified T-103 Tyrant, created by Sergei Vladimir. It serves as his personal bodyguard and has a higher level of intelligence and obedience than previous Tyrants. Two of these Tyrants were released to kill Wesker. * Giant Bat * Talos (Tyrant - Armored Lethal Organic System) - is the ultimate bio-organic weapon, created by the Umbrella Corporation. The Umbrella research team stationed at the Arklay Research Facility originally conceived of the Talos as their answer to the European Nemesis. Before it could be completed, development was interrupted by the T-Virus outbreak caused by James Marcus. Realizing that the facility's days were numbered, Spencer ordered Vladimir to recover the Talos prototype so that its research would not be wasted. This was done, and the prototype was safely brought back into Umbrella's hands before the facility was destroyed by Wesker. After Raccoon City was destroyed, the Umbrella Corporation was forced underground and most of its activities were shut down. The Talos project was moved to Umbrella's Russian branch. The Talos was tested against a special forces unit, two armored vehicles, and an attack helicopter, making Talos the ultimate B.O.W. The idea behind the Talos project is the creation of a highly advanced bio-weapon that could be effectively controlled, which relies on chip connections to brain cells, making it remotely controllable. Talos is equipped with specialized combat firepower and armor. Even while armed with heavy weaponry, it has mobility unthinkable in a natural organism. It was ultimately defeated by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, during a raid on a Russian Umbrella facility commanded by Vladimir. Supporting Characters * James Marcus - is one the founding members of the Umbrella Corporation, as well as one of its most prolific research scientists. He leads a successful career, in which he most notably experiments with leech DNA and the Progenitor virus to create the predecessor to the T-Virus. However, Marcus' longtime friend and colleague, Ozwell E. Spencer, betrays him and sends his subordinates, Wesker and Birkin, to assassinate Marcus. Spencer steals Marcus' research to create Umbrella's Tyrant program. However, Marcus, with the aid of his test subjects, rises from the dead and seeks to exact vengeance upon Spencer during the events of Resident Evil 0. * Sergei Vladimir - is a former Soviet military officer, who serves as Spencer's top subordinate. Spencer often entrusts Vladimir to carry out Umbrella's most important tasks, most notably the recovery of the T.A.L.O.S. prototype. He makes his first appearance in the Resident Evil series in The Umbrella Chronicles, where he is regularly seen with his bodyguard, Ivan, a T-103 model Tyrant. * Ozwell E. Spencer - is the owner of the Umbrella Corporation, as well as the mastermind behind the events of the Resident Evil series. While Spencer is frequently mentioned in documents throughout the series, he never makes an actual physical appearance. * Red Queen - is a supercomputer owned by the Umbrella Corporation. She stores all the combat data of the corporation. Until 1998, it was located in Birkin's underground laboratory in Raccoon City, but it was transported in a helicopter commanded by Vladimir to save it from the destruction of the city. Its data was backed up to Umbrella's mainframe, U.M.F.-013. Later, it was also used to control the T.A.L.O.S project. Wesker killed Vladimir and stole all the data from the Red Queen, saving it on a disk. Before abandoning the facility, all data was erased and Red Queen was shut down. Gallery Image:REUCTalos.png|''Talos'' Packaging Artwork Image:REUCJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:REUCCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:REUCEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:REUCOST.png|''OST'' Image:REUCArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:REUCStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Shooter Games